admiting the truth
by frozen galaxy
Summary: (I know title don't make sense) Kaito has become ill and Rio decides to pay a little visit. While Rio visits, she's wondering if she can get Kaito to open up a little more. Can she be able to do it? (OOC) For DanuTalisIsles. For diamondshipping marathon.


**Okay then... I'd like to thank Stuffstuff in the first place for beta reading this story! Anyways, let's carry on.**

XXXX

A lot can happen in eight years…

XXXX

Kaito sighed as he passed by the large photograph of his mother. Her hair had been tied back into a simple braid as she had a golden circlet on her head. She was dressed in a large flowing dress. Kaito shook his thoughts out of his mind. Every time he walked by that picture of his mother, which was pretty often, made him feel like something was missing. After Aliha had died birthing Haruto, everything changed inside the palace, which caused the kingdom to change as well.

He wasn't the only one who was affected deeply. His brothers and their father were as well. Their father barely spoke, which he didn't very often anyways, to anyone except during meetings and speech and other stuff along those lines. His brother began to shun the family out. He was glad that at least Haruto was able to bring everyone together and smile.

"Nii-san!"

Kaito turned around to see Haruto running towards him, "Hey Haruto…"

"Nii-san, don't forget! The royal coronation ceremonies are going to be held at the kingdom of Altaria in three days! Otou-san told me."

"Do we have to go?" Kaito asked.

"It's what Okaa-san would have wanted. Besides, she was the one who planned it." Haruto pointed out.

Kaito nodded, "Very well… go get Misael will you? Meanwhile, you can tell me more about this coronation hmm?" Haruto nodded as he joined his brother and told him the details.

XXXX

Ryoga glanced out the windows, but diverted his eyes quickly.

"Ryoga…" Rio said as she touched her brother's arm.

"Sorry…"

"Thinking about Otou-san and Okaa-san again?" Rio said with a small smile as Ryoga shrugged. Their parents' death had affected them and the whole kingdom. There had been an accident and died on a business trip towards some kingdom that wasn't known.

"It's just that…"

"Hey, brighten up. Your coronation is in three days and we need to go to the kingdom of Altaria." Rio pointed out.

"I know…"

"Besides, we'll meet some of our old friends again." Rio said with a smile.

"Likely… who's going to be in the coronation?" Ryoga asked.

"You, Misael, and Kara."

"Kara…" Ryoga said as he thought about.

"Yeah… one of the Altarian kids." Rio said with a smile. "Don't forget about the Dracions." Rio pointed out.

"I remember them… at least I remember Kaito." Ryoga muttered.

"Well, let's go hmm?" Rio said as she skipped ahead.

XXXX

Kara collapsed onto her bed and sighed, "Hooray… coronation day!" she said with a cheery smile.

Kisuna peeked through her sister's door and smiled, "Yeah… can't believe it's been five years since…" Kisuna managed to say.

Kara sighed. Their mother had died from an assassination in one of the kingdoms. "Don't worry about it…" she said quietly.

Kisuna sighed. That was all they really knew... except for the fact that Quattro had told them that the Dracion kingdom was likely to be responsible for their mother's murder and they should keep their distances away. "I'll… see you later." She said as she slipped back into her own room.

XXXX

Three days later…

"Wow… this kingdom is beautiful" Rio said as she glanced around the kingdom. Her brother had gone up ahead to speak with the other members at the coronation.

"It is a lovely sight."

Rio turned her head and saw the familiar blonde with the teal fringe. "Hey… I know you." She said as she stared at him.

He blinked, "What are you here for?"

"My brother's part of the coronation for the kingdom of Palatic." She said.

"Palatic…" He said, "So you're princess Rio Kamishiro hmm?" he asked.

"How about you? The ceremony isn't till tomorrow, why are you here?"

"My brother is also in the coronation." He simply said.

"Oh! You're Kaito Tenjo! I remember now, you were one of the blondes that came over eight years ago." Rio said.

Kaito nodded, "Explains some things… how are your parents?"

"Passed away…" Rio glumly said.

"Oh… my sincere apologies…" Kaito said as he turned away.

"How about yours?" Rio said.

"Otou-san… is back at home while Okaa-san on the other hand… she… died too." He said quietly.

"Oh… you have my sincere apologies as well…" Rio said as she placed an arm on her shoulders.

"Um…" Kaito said as he glanced around, "W-W-Would you like to join my exploration of this kingdom?" Kaito asked.

Rio brightened, "Sure…"

XXXX

Ryoga glanced around the hallways and found a brunette with shoulder length wavy hair. "Excuse me!"

The girl turned around and grin, "Hey… aren't you… Ryoga Kamishiro?" she asked.

"Yeah? Why?" he asked.

Her grin increased, "I'm Kara Arclight."

"Kara… hey aren't you going to the coronation?"

"Yup, that's me. It's been so long! How ya been?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh… so- so… I guess." He said with a shrug.

"C'mon, I'll show ya to the meeting room." She said as he ran to catch up with her.

XXXX

Misael glanced around the hallways of the grand white marble castle. "Hmm, interesting architecture…" he said as he touched the pearly pillars as he walked by. He then saw a maiden up ahead who appeared to be standing on the edge of the balcony, appearing that she could fall any minute. He quickened his pace and saw that it was a brown haired girl wearing a white cape of the sort. "Hey you."

She quickly turned her head and was surprised to see the blonde that she nearly fell over, luckily Misael was quick enough to grab her arm and pull her back. But, he pulled her to hard and into his arm. She stared wide eyed at him. "N-Nani?!" she exclaimed.

"What are you? Suicide or what?" He asked as she pushed him away from her and backed away. He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned away from him. "Well?"

She stared at him with wide silver eyes as she gasped and took another step back. "What?" he asked.

"M-Misael…" she said as she leaped out of the balcony.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he looked over the balcony and watched her cape fade away to replace them with white wings and she flew off. "She was an angel…" he said as he shook his head. He then blinked, "Wait… those silver eyes… the brown hair… ugh why does that sound familiar?" he asked as he shook his head, "Never mind… I better go to the meeting room." He muttered as he walked away.

XXXX

Rio chuckled as she and Kaito met up with Misael. "Hey Misael." Kaito said.

"Kaito, join me in the meeting, we're all supposed to participate in the coronation celebration." Misael said as his eyes moved towards Rio.

"I'm Rio Kamishiro; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she curtsied in front of him. Misael nodded, "Princess of Palatic. Let's get a move on. Your brother should be waiting for us. Maybe then we'll meet the princess of Altaria." He muttered as Kaito and Rio nodded as they followed him.

Couple of minutes later…

Misael opened the doors leading to the large chambers of the meeting room. He turned and saw a purple haired boy he assumed was Ryoga, talking to a brunette with brown hair, probably a princess of Altaria. He turned and saw someone wearing a white cloak covering her head sitting down on some chair made of fine glass.

"Hey Ryoga!" Rio said with a smile.

"Hey Rio, now Kara, you said you had brothers?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, but they aren't going to be in the coronation…" Kara said.

"Where's your sister? Rio asked.

Kara smiled as she pointed to the girl in the white cloak, "She's been her the whole time. She's just a really quiet one, pretty shy too."

"Oh…"

"Your majesties." A man in a dark blue cloak entered the room, "The coronation has been canceled."

"Nani?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"The officials… are in a political judgment. The coronation has been canceled until further notice. Meanwhile, everyone can stay in Altaria and… reconnect with each other." He said as he walked away.

"So much for planning." Kaito said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So much…" Rio said, "Well, I'm going to go continue walking around the palace." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll join you." Kaito said as he followed her.

"I'll give you a tour Ryoga." Kara said as she took his hand and pulled him out.

Misael glanced down at the girl in the cloak, who hadn't moved from her position. "Kisuna?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to it. He pulled off her hood and saw the brown hair. "Hey, you're the one from before. The one who jumped off the balcony." He said but she remained silent. He tilted his head as he walked in front of her. He noticed her eyes were wide in shock and her lips were trembling. "Are… you alright?"

"I-I-It's coming back…" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"T-T-The…" she managed.

"Nani?" he asked as he watched her clamped her ears tightly as she leaned over. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kisuna…"

"I… it can't come back!" she exclaimed as Misael shook her and lifted her head up and saw tears streaming down, "Kisuna! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed as her eyes flashed a light blue. She blinked as she moved a hand to her cheek, "W-What's going on…?" she asked as Misael stared at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped her tears away. She blinked again as she gasped and backed away but realized she was sitting on a chair but he grabbed her hand. "What is it with you and running away?" he asked.

She looked away, "Rumors…"

"Of what?"

She still didn't bother to look at him, "For the Dracion kingdom… murdering my mother." She said quietly.

Misael shook his head, "I never had seen the Altarian Queen for eight years Kisuna. Besides, no one has committed a murder for over ten centuries in Dracion."

She turned towards him and sighed, "I…"

"Besides, if I killed the queen, wouldn't I have been dead by now?" he asked.

Kisuna shrugged; "Maybe…" she said as she slowly stood up and walked towards the door and reached for the handle but stopped when she saw a black aurora surrounding the doorknob. She took a step back away from it as she felt the darkness spread around the room as she jerked her head around.

"Kisuna, are you seriously alright?" Misael asked as he narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards her. He saw a gold aurora surround her as she muttered some words. "Kisuna" he said as he cautiously walked towards her as her aurora faded and she sunk to the ground. "Kisuna…" he said as he knelt down and narrowed his eyes, "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked as he saw the sweat beads forming on her head and her cheeks started to lose their color.

The door burst open, "Hey Kisuna, oh my goodness!" Kara exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. "What the hell happened?!" she asked as Ryoga, Rio, and Kaito appeared behind her.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong either." Misael said with a scowl.

"Take her to the infirmary already!" Kara exclaimed.

Kisuna slowly opened her eyes as she placed a hand on her head, "Hey Kara"

Kara sighed, "Thank goodness you're alright… what's going on?"

"I felt a little dizzy." She said with a small smile.

"Alright… Misael, take her to her room. She'll show you her room." Kara said as she shook her head, "I need to go help with the dispute…"

"We'll come too." Rio said as Kaito and Ryoga nodded, "Maybe more of us might be able to convince them." Ryoga said.

Kara nodded, "Go ahead" she said as she turned back to her sister, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked.

She smiled, "I'll be perfectly fine Onee-chan. Go stop the dispute and be back soon." She said as Kara smiled and ruffled her hair, "I will." Kara turned to Misael, "Watch her alright?"

Misael nodded as he sister turned around and followed the others. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"N-No thanks…" she said as she stood up and used the walls for support.

"What was that earlier?" Misael asked her.

Kisuna shrugged, "I don't know… happens…"

"Oh… well, what happened to your wings?" he asked.

"They only appear when I need them or during a ceremony." She said as she leaned against the wall.

"Would it be better if I carried you?" Misael asked.

"I-I'm fine… just a little tired…" she said as she slowly continued to walk.

"What was that monster you were talking about?" Misael asked.

"I… I have no idea… But I felt the same presence when I was younger… and then I felt it again. But… something reacted within me and… yeah…" she said with a small sigh.

Misael nodded, "Want to sit down a bit? You look really worn out." He said as he turned to her and he noticed that her checks still haven't regained its color and she was breathing heavily.

"N-No…" she said as she still continued.

"How far is your room?"

"The next building top floor." She said.

Misael stared at her, "At this pace, it's going to take a whole day."

"I… I don't care…" she muttered as she continued walking.

Misael shook his head as he scooped her up, "W-W-What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"If we continue like this, you'd collapse 1/3 of the way." He said, "Besides, you don't look like you're in any condition to walk and you're going to collapse any minute." He said sternly, "Just relax for a while…" he said.

Kisuna glanced up at him and sighed as she placed her head on his shoulders, "I wish it was that simple…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you anymore." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't need anyone to worry about me…" she said.

"Kisuna-"

"No really." She interrupted, "As long as I conceal my problems… everything will be fine. If I talk about my problems, problems would probably erupt and everything would be in total chaos." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"Your problems are that bad…" Misael said with a sigh. "I understand…" he said as he glanced down at her.

XXXX

Misael brought the girl to the room, but she fell asleep and her sister had return and decided to stay with her.

"Hey Misael,"

Misael turned his head and saw Kaito join him, "So… everything alright with the Altaria princess?"

"Tell me about the Palatic princess first." He said with a smirk as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, she's a really nice and bright girl. She's really considerate too. How about Kisuna?" Kaito asked as he nudged his brother's elbow.

"Well… she's a really independent girl. She's concealing her problems that's probably causing her to suffer so bad… she's not willing to ask for help when she really needs it and she's pretty stubborn." He muttered.

"Her problem are that bad?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I probably should have said something earlier but Rio had a prediction. That something dark was coming." Kaito said.

Misael glanced at Kaito, "Something… dark?"

"Yeah… and... the coronation is a go. Get some sleep brother, you'll need it." Kaito said as he patted his brother's shoulder and walked away.

Misael shook his head. Something was definitely wrong.

XXXX

**Okay... so review please! :D**


End file.
